


Alone

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-29
Updated: 2004-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Post war. AU. Harry doesn't like waking up alone.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Alone

"When I woke up, you were gone."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Got called in early today."

"You could've left a note."

"Well, I didn't think of that, sorry. I'm here now, though."

"Yeah, you are."

"Don't sound so excited."

"Sorry. I just, you know how I feel about waking up alone."

"It won't happen again. You just looked so peaceful."

"Yeah? I always look peaceful just before I get hurt."

"I won't hurt you."

"I know, but someone might hurt you."

"The war is over. Sometimes I think we've switched with as often as you forget that."

"We haven't switched. Maybe you've just rubbed off on me."

"Maybe. I could 'rub off on you' now."


End file.
